


Getting Caught Up In The Thrill

by BriarBard



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Casey's an idiot, Crime Fighting, Donnie's an adrenaline junkie, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flirty boyes, set in Rise, they're perfect for each other, this was inspired by Daijobanai by Perfume, which is why the english lyrics are the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarBard/pseuds/BriarBard
Summary: Baby, I'm not okay, andI'm not okay at all, plusBaby, I'm not okay, I'm alwaysgetting caught up in the thrillBaby, I'm not okay, andI'm not okay at all, plusBaby, I'm not okay, but you're exciting- - - - - - -Donatello was what you'd call an Adrenaline Junkie. Everything he did, he did it for the thrill and, boy, was Casey Jones thrilling.





	Getting Caught Up In The Thrill

Jumping off of bridges and buildings, picking fights with Raphael, fighting every bad guy he could, going up to the surface as the sun rose, falling in love. These were just a few of the things Donatello loved doing for the thrill. He was somewhat of an adrenaline junkie, every time he got that rush in his blood the world felt so very light, he only needed to look out for the crash.

 

His new friend, Casey Jones, was an adrenaline junkie's dream. A sportsman with no understanding of the word “responsibility.” Every moment Donnie spent with Casey felt like walking on air. They were awful influences on one another, but that's what made it so very fun.

 

“Hey, Donnie!” The voice called out to him, it was so familiar by now that adrenaline was already sparking in Donatello's body just at the sound of it. He turned around with a grin, excitement in his eyes.

 

“Hello, Jones. What's on the agenda for today?” He asked lowly, almost in a purr. His pink and blue eyes followed Casey as he walked towards him and seated himself in Donnie's lap. This had become a very common occurrence, every day Casey would have some new adventure, and would sit near Donnie to tell him and if there was no other seat nearby, he'd simply sit in Donnie's lap.

 

“Well, I found this wanted ad on my way here, some mutant named Repo Mantis has apparently been tearing up the streets.”

 

“Repo? Repo Mantis? What does he want?”

 

“You know him? Funny enough it says here he's been looking for two people he calls Purple and Orange, could that perhaps be you and Mikey?” Casey asked, raising a brow at his mutant friend.

 

Donnie's face flushed with embarrassment, nodding slightly. His way of dealing with Repo Mantis was not exactly graceful in any way and, in all honesty, so many people saw that car chase. So. Many. People.

 

Casey laughed and the embarrassment swept away from his head, but the flush only deepened and his heart sped up once again. That feeling he loved to feel, the rush of falling. Of course, Casey was laughing at him and his recklessness, but Donnie was finding it ever so hard to care, as that hot, sparking feeling traveled through his bloodstream.

 

“We should probably find this guy and get you out of the mess you made, huh?” Casey asked, smugly.

 

“I suppose. But it's also Michael's fault.”

 

“Passing blame! I thought you were better than this, Donatello!”

 

“You thought wrong, Casey Jones.” Donnie sneered, looking away from the boy in his lap. He tried to be cool around Casey like he was around everyone else. Suave and sassy and uncaring, but it was difficult. Entirely too difficult. Just looking at Casey made a giggle want to crawl it's way up Donnie's throat.

 

Casey slid off of Donnie's lap and pushed his mask down over his face, but Donnie could still see the mischievous glitter in his brown eyes behind the mask. He smiled at the human and got up, picking up his Tech-Bo and walking by his side. They had work to do.

 

✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀

 

The thrill of the chase. It was even more thrilling in the back of Casey's dad's pickup, as they drove at high speed away from Repo. The plan was simple, to lure him into the corner of the lot with a car chase and then teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget. Casey drove and Donnie was in the back, making sure Repo didn't wreck the truck.

 

“Get back here!” The mantis cried, rage apparent in his voice. Donnie swallowed fear as the towering tow truck tossed spare parts his way. He powered up his Tech-Bo, one end of the staff growing until it looked like an engorged hammer, and swung at the parts, flinging them back at the tow truck.

 

Soon enough, they finally had him cornered, and they both hopped out of the truck. Donnie swung his Tech-Bo over his back, while Casey was hitting his hockey stick against his palm menacingly.

 

“Alright, here's the deal, pal. You leave my friend here alone and stop tearing up the city, or else cars won't be the only things getting crushed in this place.” Casey growled, his brown eyes twinkling with promise. Repo simply gave a huff of disbelief.

 

“Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do, human? Beat me with yer popsicle stick, huh? Even purple looks more intimidating than you.” The mantis gave a chirp-like laugh.

 

Donnie gripped his Tech-Bo tightly before charging at Repo, slamming the weapon down with a yell. The mantis hopped away unsteadily before he could get squished, but Casey jumped behind him, hitting him over the head with his hockey stick. Donnie gave a small smile at Casey, a symbol of his gratitude, before rushing towards Repo with a twisted smirk and crashing the staff into his body, sending the insect flying into a pile of cars.

 

“He is gonna wake up with so many bruises!” Casey laughed giddily, bouncing on his heels. The display of excitement from the human made Donnie's heart light up, soar, whatever word you fancy, all he knew was that his entire body felt on fire. Whatever rush he felt from the fight was heavily outdone by just hearing the laughter in his voice and the enthusiasm in his body language. It baffled Donnie so very much how falling in love could out-do every single exhilarating thing he did.

 

“I think we taught him a lesson.” Donnie drawled smugly, closing his eyes and giving a small, satisfied smirk. He felt a sudden weight on him and opened his eyes to see Casey with his arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“We are an awesome team! God, we gotta do this more often!”

 

“We're always going on missions together, Jones.” Donnie laughed breathlessly.

 

“No! I mean just you and me!” The human whined, taking his mask off and burying his face in Donnie's neck, lips grinning against the mutant's skin.

 

“After all, you're my favourite.” He added voice muffled. Donnie's chest ached, love squeezing at his guts with a vice-like grip. He didn't know whether this show of affection was platonic or romantic but either way, it shook him to his core.

 

“Well, you're my favourite too.” Donnie replied quietly, returning Casey's hug tentatively. He could feel the crash coming, as anxieties and doubts began to creep into his thoughts, but he just held Casey tighter, stuffing his nose into the boy's dark locks and nuzzling him, welcoming the warm embrace.

 

They stayed like that, arms wrapped around one another, for a couple of minutes. Casey's hands gently moving up and down Donnie's body gently, never overstepping, but adventuring all the same. His fingers occasionally toying with the ninja's mask.

 

“We should probably get going.” Donnie murmured.

 

“You're right.” Casey agreed, clearing his throat and breaking from Donatello's embrace and backing up towards the truck, “Get in the back.” He finished with a tight smile.

 

✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀

 

The ride home was somewhat tense, and Donnie began to crash, sitting in the back of the truck alone with his thoughts. The crash was always hard to live through. With every dangerous gamble came the idea that it might have ended badly and a fear of what could happen next, every fight came with the possibility of losing. Casey was a fight he didn't want to lose.

 

The mutant sat up and looked through the window, seeing Casey's shoulder and half of his head. His eyes drifted up the rear-view mirror, where he saw two brown eyes staring right back at him. The smoky brown gems shifted away, looking back at the road, and Donnie's heart stung.

 

And in a flash, they were back home. Donnie sat on the arm of Splinter's empty chair, watching Casey tell the story of their victory to his brothers. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched the human excitedly re-enact the scenes from the day that they'd had.

 

Once again, Donnie felt himself falling, and he sighed. Falling was such a dangerous thing to do, and yet it kept happening to him. Maybe he was a fool at the whim of Love's cruel and tender hand, or maybe he just liked the feeling of falling, despite its risks. He gave a small chuckle, probably the latter. That's just how he was, everything that was dangerous was attractive to him; fighting, falling, Casey.

 

Casey's story ended as soon as it began and he looked back at Donnie, with a smile, before getting up to leave. After all, it was awfully late, and a school night. Donnie frowned, he wanted his friend to stay, desperately. If only he had the confidence to ask him to. 'Oh. Wait. I do.' He thought to himself smugly, getting up and walking after him.

 

“Casey, wait.” He called, stopping as Casey turned around.

 

“What is it, Don?”

 

“Would you, perhaps, be open to staying with me tonight? There's plenty of space in my room for the two of us and, forgive me for being so blunt, it's not like your family usually questions your absence. I'd make sure you got a full night's rest.” Donnie said, voice shaking slightly. He began to ramble, going on about how he'd be absolutely certain that Casey would feel right at home with him. His mind began to scream at him to stop speaking.

 

Until he did, but not of his own volition. He tensed as he realised two lips had been firmly pressed against his. His shoulders dropped, relaxing as his clawed hands cupped Casey's cheeks and he closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. After what seemed like a delightful lifetime of walking on air, Casey pulled away with a smile.

 

“Yeah. I'll stay for the night, Don.” He responded, with a light-hearted chuckle.

 

“As long as we share a bed, that is-” He added, being cut off by the loud yell of “GROSS!” that came from the other side of the room. The two boys laughed at Raphael's apparent disgust at the open flirtation, but Donnie smiled and rested his hands on Casey's hips.

 

“I'm sure we could make that arrangement.”

 

 


End file.
